The aim of this proposal is to determine if the Tc-99m-Q12 administered orally to normal volunteers is absorbed from a healthy intestinal tract. In vitro tests and animal studies showed that the new tracer, Tc-99m-Q12, is very stable as a labeled complex and is not absorbed from healthy gastrointestinal tract. This proposal aims to study the kinetics of this new agent in the human GI tract and determine whether this agent can be used as the radiotracer for an evaluation of intestinal permeability. 2nd phase, absorption of tracer w/endotoxin.